


No Title, Head Empty

by SoDoLaFaMiDoRe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe/pseuds/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe
Summary: Yes I am that lazy on titles. Yet another Genyatta Falling In Love, if you like that you'll probably like this.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	No Title, Head Empty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lacertae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/gifts).



> Please enjoy, I forgot I finished it for Lacertae so here it is like, at least 2 months later. Enjoy!

Things had been melding into sameness once Genji had been picked up by Blackwatch. Testing, medical exams, physical therapy, training. The only thing that broke the monotony was missions, but he was still limited due to the simple factors of moving being agony and that the others still considered him a loose cannon.

So time passed, and Genji attempted to find comfort in the routine. He would wake up, testing, breakfast, more testing, a choice of physical therapy or training, more food, and so on with medicals ad nauseum until he dropped into a nightmare-filled sleep. It was when he left Blackwatch, trying to find himself, that he struggled. On the road, travelling, it was harder to have a routine. Especially as he didn’t know what he was looking for. So he wandered, and he worked odd jobs, and one day he found himself in Nepal.

The monastery itself, high in the mountains, was impressive. One of the bonus parts of being a cyborg was his metal joints were heated, so though his lines stiffened in the cold he could still function in the chilly mountain air.

Genji was taken in by the Shambali, and settled into a new routine. Early rising, meditation, light meals and hushed conversation, it was good for him. But he still couldn’t relax, mind racing every time he attempted to sleep. He attempted to overcome this on his own, focus on meditation and clearing his mind deep into the night, but the nightmares followed. 

There was one monk in particular who caught his eye. A humble, unassuming omnic, who seemed to live and breathe the Iris. He was genuine, and it came off as a soft warmth that made Genji’s artificial heart beat that much quicker when the monk was nearby. He drank in the other’s serenity and kindness, feeling as if he had nothing in return to impress the monk with. Yes, he had been a party animal, then a killer, but that wasn’t something you bragged about after being broken.

When Genji finally caught Zenyatta’s attention, it hadn’t been for the reason he’d wanted. He came to from a nightmare crouched in the corner, shuriken drawn and growling like an animal as Zenyatta had floated a mala near him. He was attempting to reach him through the Iris, but Genji was too scared and angry and in pain to notice. When he’d finally come to and calmed down, he was exhausted. The other monks were scared of him, though they tried to hide it.

Zenyatta was not. When Genji had apologized, refusing to look Zenaytta in the face plate, the monk had took it all in stride. He was oozing warmth, and Genji selfishly wanted to hog it all to himself, to drink up the peace that permeated the other. Zenyatta had been the one to suggest that perhaps the monastery wasn’t right for Genji, that hiding away forever would not allow himself to reconnect with his humanity and cleave the parts of himself that had been warring.

So they left, to travel the world and see what it had to offer. They settled into a routine, going from town to town, helping where they could. It felt good to give back, to try and do things with his hands that wasn’t painting blood on the walls. In one town, he had helped carry water and repair a pump so the town could use its well. In another, preparing for a harsh winter by chopping extra wood. The manual labor was quite similar to what he had done at the temple, but it felt good to help others.

Zenyatta had helped him meditate, sometimes lazily floating his mala near Genji and connecting him to the warmth of the Iris in order to aid him. Genji loved the warmth, and slowly, ever so slowly, he realized he was beginning to love Zenyatta as well. He took comfort in the other, and when the realization hit he realized there was no way he could help himself.

He was hopelessly in love.

Zenyatta, for his part, thankfully didn't notice. Genji was sure he would die of embarrassment for being so pathetic. The first person to meet his flaws with patience and understanding and he was gone for them. He hid his feelings, attempting to throw himself deeper into meditation and good deeds. He wanted to be healed and whole before he asked for someone else to love him.

So it just about knocked him over when Zenyatta confessed one day, somewhere on a lonely plateau in South America as they took in the view. The omnic confessed he had been in love with Genji for quite some time, the strength Genji possessed, the kindness that had been blossoming to the surface, and oh Genji couldn’t hear the rest his ears were ringing too loud. Zenyatta loved him, not for being a weapon, not for being the son of a powerful family, not for any of the hundreds of other titles he had taken. Zenyatta loved him for him.

And from that day forward a warmth lived in his chest that blazed to life every time he looked in the face of his beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment!


End file.
